Medical tubes are often introduced into a wound, a cavity or an organ of a human or animal body to facilitate sustained drainage or sustained supply of liquid or gaseous substances. Examples of medical tubes used for drainage include, but are not limited to, a chest drainage tube, a lumpectomy or a mastectomy drainage tube, a renal drainage tube for use in e.g. dialysis or percutaneous nephrostomy, and a drainage tube for emptying e.g. an encystment or an abscess. Examples of medical tubes used for supplying a substance to the patient include, but are not limited to, tubes and catheters for controlled administration of palliatives, such as analgesia, and hormones, such as insulin, delivered via e.g. an insulin pump. Proper securing of the medical tube at and in relation to the patient's skin is necessary to improve the patient's comfort during the treatment. It is of outmost importance to avoid contamination of the puncture site, to avoid dislodgement of the tube, e.g. during inspection of the puncture site or during the patient moving, and to avoid kinking, blocking or obstruction of the tube to prevent discontinuity of drainage or supply.
Traditionally, a medical tube inserted into the patient through an incision in the skin is fixated by means of sutures at the incision site. Such sutures leaves scars and may even serve as wicks for undesirable contamination of the incision and the skin around the incision site. To prevent such contamination and to improve securing of the tube, a plaster strapping can be attached to both the skin and around the tube adjacent the incision.